


How Bucky Wakes You

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: The five ways Bucky wakes you





	How Bucky Wakes You

You don’t remember falling asleep. The last thing you remember from last night was sitting on the couch next to Bucky, watching one of the many Disney movies he’d missed. Lady and the Tramp. But somehow you were now laying horizontally on the couch, a warm body under you, an arm wrapped around your waist and fingers gently twisting the ends of your hair. You sigh softly at the gentle tug on your scalp.   
“Sorry.” Bucky’s voice is lower than usual, rough with sleep, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
“You didn’t.” You tell him. His fingers have stilled in your hair, and his arm has loosened around your waist. You take that as a sign to get up, carefully rolling off of him.  
You’d been driving for hours. Well, technically Bucky’d been driving you’d been riding. The drive had started out with music blaring, caffeine was sucked down and chips were first eaten then thrown at one another. That was the beginning, nearly six hours into the trip and you weren’t even halfway to your destination. You’d been drifting off, head jerking to the side before you snap back awake. It wasn’t until Bucky laughed softly, and reached behind you then gave you a blanket.   
“Just take a nap.” He told you and that was all you needed to crash.   
He wakes you a few hours later. His finger drawing soft lines down your thigh toward your knee then back up toward your hip. The car isn’t moving and you look over at him in confusion.   
“Where are we?”  
“Hotel. I already checked us in.”  
“Oh. Okay thanks.” You mumble then climb out of the car.  
You were on a mission. Sleep was sparse and you and Bucky have been taking turns sleeping when you’re able to. You’ve hunkered down in an abandoned building on the edge of a small town in the middle of nowhere Russia. Not exactly the most friendly place for you to be. It’s been cold, not bitterly but cold enough that you’re glad you’re with a super solider and his warmth. It’d been your turn to sleep, at least until a hand covered your mouth jolting you awake with a sharply inhaled breath and wide eyes.   
“Shh.” He breathes in your ear, and you nod. You can hear them, a few rooms away, they’re loud and completely unaware of the two of you. At least for now. Bucky tugs you back into the shadows with him as they come closer. He pulls off his gloves, a dangerous look in his eyes and you pull your guns, it’s showtime.  
Beeping. That’s the only noise in this cold, unfeeling, white room. That and Bucky’s labored breathing. He’s a super solider, isn’t he supposed to heal faster than normal people? It’s been two days already. You’ve got your fingers laced through his on top of the scratchy blanket. You watch his heartbeat on the monitor, relief coursing through you with every strong beat, every peak on the machine. You rest your head on your arms on the edge of his mattress, fingers still woven together.   
Somehow the beeping lulled you to sleep because the next thing you know Bucky’s thumb is sliding over your skin. It dips down between your thumb and pointer finger, gently covering the skin of your hand.   
“Buck.”  
“I’m okay doll.” He says with a smile, “I’m okay.”  
His lips dance across the skin of your back and you can’t help the smile that creeps across your lips. You don’t want to move. Bucky’d told you how he felt last night, and you told him. You were falling in love with the jerk and you couldn’t be happier about it. His lips press to the curve of your neck between your shoulder blades and it takes every ounce of willpower you’ve got not to sigh. He presses another kiss to top of your left shoulder, then to underneath your left ear by your jaw then to the left side of your neck. You can’t help the soft groan that time and he laughs.   
“Good morning sweetheart.”  
“It is when you wake me like that.” You flirt and he laughs again.  
“I’ll remember that.” He says before pressing his lips to yours. Good morning indeed.


End file.
